1. Field
The invention pertains broadly to the recover of edible food values from processed vegetable pulps. As used throughout the specification and claims, the term "processed vegetable pulps" is meant to include pulp from any vegetable or fruit.
2. State of the Art
In the typical processing of water extractable vegetables, such as sugar beets, the vegetable matter is cleaned, sliced, and contacted with hot water to yield an extract of water soluble components which are recovered for their sugar content or other extracted componenets and a depleted water insoluble pulp. In the processing of sugar beets, the wet pulp is conventionally pressed, blended with molasses and/or concentrated filtrate from the refining of the extract, and dried to form a material which is used as an animal feed.